Segundas oportunidades
by Saber Nezumi
Summary: "En su vida existían muchos momentos en los que había mirado al cielo rogando por segundas o hasta terceras oportunidades. Muy pocas veces había recibido respuesta. Pero esta vez, Judy Fabray de verdad quería ser escuchada."


**Disclaimer:** Glee y sus personajes pertenecen a FOX, no tengo derecho alguno sobre ellos y escribo esto sin ánimos de lucro.

**N/A: **Escrito para el segundo reto mensual de la comunidad de LJ _glee_esp._ Esta vez había que escribir un Angst y luego de darle vuelta a muchas ideas me decidí por esta. Más que un fic, creo que es una mescolanza de ideas en forma de historia. Aun así intenté completar el reto lo mejor que pude para el poco tiempo que tuve este mes. Eso. Al final del fic hay alusiones a _On My Way_, para quien no lo haya visto.

Sería interesante ver cuales son sus _headcanons_ sobre Judy Fabray, no suelo leer mucho de ella en los fanfics así que es un personaje relativamente nuevo para mi. Charlotte Ross la interpreta de manera magnífica, sería genial que Glee la incluyera en algun episodio futuro.

* * *

><p>SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES<p>

En su vida existían muchos momentos en los que había mirado al cielo rogando por segundas o hasta terceras oportunidades. Muy pocas veces había recibido respuesta.

La primera vez que lo hiciera fue en su último año de escuela, cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada y que Russel era el padre. El doctor se lo dijo con una cara de decepción y compasión en el rostro, y la dejó marcharse no sin antes darle a escondidas un par de pastillas – _"para chicas de bien, como usted, que quieren salir de esta situación de forma decorosa". _No recuerda los momentos posteriores a aquello, solo alcanza a rescatar el instante en que dejo ir las pastillas por el retrete de su casa y se sentó en el suelo del baño a pensar. O al menos a intentar pensar, porque su mente estaba hecha un revoltijo de ideas y miedos. Cuando el peso de lo que ocurría por fin se asentó en sus hombros, no pudo hacer nada más que llorar. Pasaron horas hasta que escuchó la voz de Russel en el recibidor y supo que su novio venía a preguntar la razón de su ausencia en el entrenamiento de baloncesto.

_Vamos a tener un bebé, amor._

La preocupación se borró de su rostro cuando supo sobre el hijo no deseado. Su respuesta no fue una sonrisa y un abrazo reconfortante, sino mas bien el ardor de una bofetada que hasta el día de hoy Judy recuerda. Era la primera vez que alguien la golpeaba de esa manera. Russel no podía dejar de gritarle que había arruinado sus vidas y con eso la reputación de sus padres. _"¡Mi padre ya no querrá heredarme la compañía!" –_ ella solo podía callar. Su corazón estaba tan dolido y su cabeza daba tantas vueltas que solo quería vomitar, o talvez eso último fuera a causa del bebé. De todas formas, se estaba hundiendo rápidamente en una espiral de desesperación y necesitaba una salida: alzó la vista al cielo, cerró los ojos y comenzó a orar en silencio, con toda la fe que en ese momento poseía.

Su segunda oportunidad vino de la mano de una boda apresurada y un voto de silencio. Es así como nació Frannie.

A partir de ese momento, de las puertas de su casa hacia fuera, todo fue felicidad para los Fabrays. La gente los miraba con envidia y admiración, Frannie era la hija perfecta y la empresa de los padres de Russel, donde él trabajaba, iba viento en popa. Su vida era magnifica a los ojos de los demás y era en esos momentos en que los votos de devoción que hiciera a su marido se volvían verdaderas cadenas para ella. Su vida como Judy Fabray se movía entre actos sociales, los golpes a puertas cerradas de su marido y la crianza de Frannie, lo único que la mantenía en pie era la sonrisa de su hija cuando jugaban juntas o el gran abrazo que le daba cuando regresaba del colegio. Eso y el alcohol.

Judy Fabray pidió muchas veces al cielo que la ayudara con su esposo. Pero los gritos, los golpes y aquel amor confuso que no sabía si sentía en realidad, nunca nada de eso se detuvo. Así que busco su propia segunda oportunidad en la bebida. Recibió aquel nuevo aspecto de su vida con los brazos abiertos.

Unos años después nació Lucy.

Le encantaba sostenerla en sus brazos cuando ya nadie quedaba en casa, escuchar lo extraños sonidos que hacía y reírse con ella frente al televisor. A Lucy le gustaba especialmente jugar con sus dedos y con su anillo de matrimonio; Judy nunca se lo pasaba por miedo a que pudiera tragárselo, pero la dejaba moverlo en su dedo ya que a Lucy le fascinaba el brillo que emitía.

_Algún día tú también tendrás uno parecido y una persona que te ame más que a nadie en este mundo._

No podía evitar hablarle del hermoso futuro que le esperaba, porque no tenía duda de que así sería. Un perfecto esposo, una bella casa y una familia que la adorara. Todo eso quería para Lucy y más, porque sus ojos eran la viva imagen de los suyos y solo podía creer que aquello era un mensaje de los ángeles. Algo tan hermoso que viniera de sus entrañas no podía ser más que un mensaje de Dios. Con Lucy enmendaría los errores de su pasado, no dejaría que sufriera como ella. Lo menos que quería Judy Fabray para su hija es que se levantara cada mañana con remordimiento en su consciencia, que al mirarse en el espejo un día se diera cuenta de que no se reconocía en lo absoluto.

Pero esa obsesión por hacer la vida de Lucy un cuento de hadas no salió del todo cómo esperaba, ya que un día su hija pasó de ser aquella bebé sonriente a una chica que se hacía llamar Quinn. Cuya sonrisa a veces levantaba un poco de intranquilidad en el corazón de su madre, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Cuando Frannie consiguió casarse con aquel buen chico que conoció en la pastoral, Judy no tuvo dudas de que el futuro de Quinn iba bien encaminado.

Por eso bebió hasta caer rendida la noche en que se dio cuenta de que su hija estaba embarazada.

El corazón se le encogió en el pecho a medida que uno a uno los sueños que había construido para Quinn se iban haciendo pedazos. Esa noche revivió todos los episodios violentos con Russel, pero esta vez no era ella quien los protagonizaba, sino que su hija y eso le trajo lágrimas a los ojos. Días después Quinn traería a cenar a Finn Hudson y el estúpido chico no pensaría nada mejor para dar a conocer la noticia que por medio de una tonta canción. Era demasiado irreal para ser cierto.

Fue el tono de voz exaltado de su esposo el que la trajo a la realidad.

Fue el casi inaudible sonido del cerrojo de la puerta al cerrarse tras Quinn que hizo abrir los ojos a Judy Fabray, pero era muy tarde para hacer algo. Esa fue la excusa que se dio durante meses.

Solo agradeció que Russel no le hubiera puesto un dedo encima.

Una oportunidad de enmendar las cosas vino de la mano de una traición. Por primera vez en su vida no era ella la que había fallado, sino que era su marido quien había pecado y se había burlado de sus votos ante Dios y su familia. Era la excusa que necesitaba y sin pensarlo ni saber de donde había obtenido la fuerza para hacerlo, lo echó de la casa y al poco tiempo tenía una demanda de divorcio contra él.

Cuando Judy Fabray vio la sonrisa de su hija al cantar en el escenario le pareció que podían empezar de cero. El nacimiento de Beth era un presagio de aquello, al menos eso creyó en un principio.

Pero Beth no formaría parte de su vida y el día en que Quinn volvió a casa se dio cuenta de que su hija tampoco era la misma persona que recordaba. La verdad era que nada había cambiado, el cielo no le había otorgado otra oportunidad.

Los días transcurrían lentamente para ella. Las únicas veces en que veía a su hija era cuando bajaba a desayunar y cuando cenaban después de que llegaba de la escuela. Era una rutina que no podía soportar y los ojos muertos de Quinn, a pesar de que tratara de aparentarlos tras una fachada de normalidad, perseguían a Judy en sueños al punto de que tomó un trabajo de secretaria en una de las empresas locales para poder evitar a su hija. Salía tan temprano en la mañana y llegaba tan entrada la noche que ya apenas se cruzaba con Quinn los fines de semana. Ella ya no entendía como había llegado al punto en que le era reconfortante no verla, no ver a aquella que le recordaba todos los errores de su vida.

_Pero te necesitaba. Necesitaba a mi madre. Y tu estabas tan asustada de lo que él podría hacer que lo ignoraste, al igual que todo lo malo en esta casa._

Ello lo intentó, intentó ayudar a Quinn… ¿Lo intentó?

Su hija ya ni siquiera la dirigía la palabra. Y tuvo que resignarse a ser una simple espectadora de los cambios por los que pasaba. Fueron días bastante confusos para los dos, pero en especial para Quinn. ¿En quién se estaba convirtiendo su hija? Lucía tan perdida.

"_¿Hay algo que realmente quieras decirme, Quinn?"_

Esa fue la última vez en que Quinn la miró directamente a los ojos. Y fue una de las últimas veces en que pudo de verdad pararse a observarla. Con esos ojos a veces ocultos bajo mechones de pelo rosa y demarcados por gruesas líneas de maquillaje negro, esos labios enrojecidos contrastando con su pálida piel, al igual que aquellas ropas negras que la alejaban tanto de la imagen que tenía de ella.

Su hija se limitó a observarla, a analizarla con aquellos ojos claros llenos de rabia. Ni una sola palabra salió de sus labios. Judy sabía que su hija tenía una lista interminable de cosas que reprocharle, pero que no lo hiciera era una clara señal de que Quinn no consideraba que valiera la pena.

La dio la espalda y la dejó parada en el portal. La vio sacar una cajetilla de cigarrillos y llevarse uno a la boca. Ella no dijo nada, se quedó ahí hasta que una camioneta se detuvo frente a su casa y Quinn se subió en ella, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Su hija se alejó en una nube de humo, olor a gasolina y rock n' roll.

Y así es como llegó a este lugar, a estar parada frente a una cama de hospital donde yace su hija. Irreconocible por las heridas y la cantidad de cables y tubos que entran y salen de su cuerpo. Su hija y el característico sonido de su respiración mezclándose con el frío y monótono ruido de los aparatos. Todo impoluto, todo impersonal.

Se sienta a su lado, toma su mano entre las suyas, cierra los ojos y Judy Fabray comienza a rezar.

En medio de aquel silencio casi sepulcral la mujer reza por su hija y por su perdón. Ruega por una segunda o incluso una tercera oportunidad. Quiere ver crecer a su hija, quiere acompañarla en sus futuras batallas. Quiere ser la madre que siempre se ha merecido. Judy Fabray quiere ser tantas cosas…

Entonces el aparato que monitorea el ritmo cardiaco de Quinn se acelera y un grupo de enfermeras entra a la habitación para rodear a su hija e intentar estabilizarla. Judy no quiere apartarse de ella, pero unos fuertes brazos la obligan a salir del lugar, dejándola sola en un desierto pasillo.

_Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor…_

Su corazón parece detenerse cuando escucha un solo sonido viniendo del monitor. Ningún latido, ningún pulso. Solo un único pitido que se apodera de sus oídos y no la deja escuchar nada más. Sabe que las enfermeras y el medico siguen queriendo ayudar a Quinn, pero también sabe que ya no hay nada más que hacer. Cae de rodillas al suelo imposibilitada de mantenerse en pie.

Aquel sonido de despedida es la respuesta del cielo.

_Ya no hay más oportunidades, Judy Fabray._

FIN


End file.
